


Neutral

by DementedSeal, LunaExists



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Dedede is adopted, Gore, Kirby is a demigod, Magaylor, Multi, Occasional Crack, Occasional story, borb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedSeal/pseuds/DementedSeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaExists/pseuds/LunaExists
Summary: After the defeat of Void Termina, peace finally comes to the galaxy. However, nothing ever stays the same for long in this life. Kirby and friends will face old foes, find out secrets about their pasts, and uncover a conspiracy threatening to destroy all life as we know it.
Relationships: Flamberge/Francisca, Magolor/Taranza
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. And Thus The World Was Built

"Long ago, when this world was still young, the forces of light and dark were in total balance. Civilisations bloomed in this neutrality, discovering the natural power that flowed through this land.  
But as with any power, there are those who seek to exploit it to unbalance the forces of dark and light, making their side the victor in this neverending war. But there were always the heroes who sought to reinstate the balance. Beings of immense power, intergalactic royalty, master swordsmen, and nomadic mages. But time flows still, and mages branch into scientists, royalty is confined to planets, swordsmen are improsoned and power corrupts. For the longest time, the universe has been ruled by darkness and ancient warlords have been in control. But a shining star star cuts through the darkness. A land of peace, freedom and love free of darkness due to it's heroic protector, Kirby. Despite his size, Kirby happens to be a demigod. Part of an exclusive class of beings known as terminas. Keepers of the dark and light, terminas come in three forms, light, dark, and void. Some key characteristics of voids are-"

"You're ad-libbing again" said a very unamused King Dedede  
"Sorry about that" his brother said "you know how I get sucked into research and the people said you should know this stuff"  
"I get me having to know Dreamland's history but why the ENTIRE UNIVERSE?" The penguin screamed  
"Hey, HEY! Happy thoughts!" The Waddle Dee said, tightening their bandanna  
"Oh forget it. I'm going to Kawasaki's. Coming with?"  
"Why the hell not"


	2. A pinch of awkwardness to thicken the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to actual story town, population: us
> 
> Also group chat will not be a main part of the fic

It was quiet at Kawasaki's Kitchen. That was, however, because it was three in the morning. It really didn't need to open that early, but it did. Because sleep is not a necessity. Fuck doctors. So when the King and prince burst in they were not alarmed.

"*S*T*A*R*A*L*L*I*E*S*"

Dededenial: yo everyone getting kawasaki's. you want anything?

Communism: T H E S O U L S O F T H E I N N O C E N T

Baby: A bagel!

Communism: N O O O O

Baby: TWO bagels!

Magaylor: Why does this sound rehearsed

Communism: Because it was

Batman: Go to bed you four, it's three in the morning

Communism: ...

Dededenial: "Bad Orb"

Baby: Borb

Magaylor: holy shit

Communism: @everyone BORB TIME

Communsim: LIGHT UP THE CHAT

Hot Lesbian: BORB

Cool Lesbian: borb 

Parmesan: BORB!

Spidey Boi: bORB

Aw Rats: Brob

Chief Meme Officer: Borb

Magaylor: Borb

Dededenial: say the line meta

Batman: I am no Borb...

Communism: THERE it is!

Communism: I missed fun meta

Dededenial: but srsly

Dededenial: get over here

Dededenial: Food

The first to arrive was Marx, with Kirby in tow. Literally. One swift movement ant the rope connecting them was gone, and the two rotund foodies were sat down with a plate of cheese and a list of ingredients. If you were in that room at the time you might have heard faint, vague mumblings about "Quality" and "Age" and "This Stilton tastes nothing like cheese."  
Next to arrive was Meta Knight. He calmly sat down, pulled a cushion out from hammer space, and proceeded to fall asleep. 

Magolor and Taranza arrived at the same time, sat down together and proceeded to start rearranging the cheese on Marx's and Kirby's cheeseboard, just for "Shits and Giggles" as they put it. 

Then arrived the Three Mage Not Actually Sisters, Susie, Adeleine and Ribbon (Who were on the chat but had bad signal), Daroach and The Animal Freinds (Who don't have opposable thumbs) in that order.

Then came the fun part

BREAKFAST.

Various conversations of note took place during the course of that meal, but we're only going to focus on one. Appropriately named the "Daddy Issues" fiasco, the course of discourse went as follows.

So, how are everyone's families? Said Ribbon, trying to establish a conversation.  
"Under life support" piped up Susie  
"Dead" The King and Prince stated harmoniously  
"MIA" Magolor added  
"Never knew 'em" Meta finished.  
Ribbon started to sweat. She caused this. Everyone was confronting their daddy issues. And she was the catalyst. She had really dug herself into a hole here. So the obvious solution was to dig deeper.  
"Well, as the resident Homo Sapiens here my family are more than dead. They're extinct. And this situation is getting awkward. Can we change the topic?"  
Or, y'know, wait for her best friend to undig her.

After a very nice breakfast, everyone went on their way, not knowing of the sheer gravitas of the situation that was about to unfold. A situation involving dead parents, darkness, light, and an untold evil lurking in the corner of the universe.

Blackest black  
Whitest White  
Darkest dark  
Brightest Light

Worst evil   
Best good  
World to nil  
Everything as it should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Here we are. A plot develops. And crack has potential. Also, all the parents will be revealed, even if it's in flashbacks. So yeah. That's chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of the real chapters.

NEUTRAL

A wailing penetrated dream land that terrified the inhabitants and woke the sleeping, a scream held longer than any living being could possibly hold it for. But then again, its producer was a demigod.

“Kirby, would you PLEASE shut your baby brother up? I know none of us have ears but it fucking HURTS.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know Marx. I’m a demigod, not a miracle worker.”

The small pink orb grabbed a bottle of pink liquid and affixed a teat.

“Open up Termina, here’s your light juice.”

The wailing stopped as the tiny grey ball started to suck on the bottle, a contented look on their face. It was three in the morning, and Termina often got hungry at about 2:45. “FINALLY” yelled the jester, startling the youngest Void and making them drop their bottle. Tears began to well up in their eyes, but Kirby quickly replaced it, averting calamity. “Shhh” he whispered, calming them down and letting them eventually sleep again.

“You’re a great big bro to that kid, you know that?”

“Hey, you’re their brother too, you signed the declaration of brotherhood!”

“Was that legally binding?”

“Anything is legally binding when you know the king.”

And to the king we now shift perspectives. Specifically, a very annoyed king with another Waddle Dee telling him the numerous reasons why he should not be king, which often happens

“You’re fat, You’re lazy, you have no interest in politics and, here’s the most substantial reason, YOU’RE NOT EVEN A WADDLE DEE! HOW ARE YOU EVEN RELATED TO OUR PREVIOUS KING, MAY HIS SPIRIT REST OVER US EVERMORE?!” 

The penguin’s heart sunk at that thought. Of course he shouldn’t be king. He wasn’t related to the royal family. He was adopted. The only reason he was king was because his brother abdicated the throne to him, because monarchy would impede on his research

“Hey, HEY! Snap out of it!” That very same brother exclaimed, rushing into the audience chamber.

“I thought I told you to stay out of our lives, what does it matter that he’s not a Waddle Dee? He’s still a perfectly good king, isn’t he? He may have been selfish a few times a few years ago, but he’s reformed himself. The best king is a king who can realise when he’s wrong, and my brother has clearly shown that. Now shoo.”

The anti-penguin Dee stormed off, crumpling his notes in his hand (blob?) and muttering something about democracy under his breath. The king breathed a sigh of relief at his hater disappearing. Good, now he could feel like a not piece of trash. “You need some help, bro?” The little researcher worriedly asked, as if expecting Dedede to burst into tears, which was exactly what the penguin decided to do. The blubbering monarch was carried by his incredibly strong brother into the next room, where he proceeded to stuff his face with enough comfort food to feed a small nation (old habits die hard) before plonking himself down on a windowsill and looking for things in the sky that could cheer him up. As he was searching, his eyes grazed over a certain battleship on cruise flight mode.

And that is the next area of our truly magnificent chapter. The remarkable battleship Halberd! Who could be better for a fanfic than mr edgy mcedgyson with a side of edgy?

Meta knight. Meta knight could be better

A giant battleship soared over the plains of green greens in a large loop, circling like a vulture circles possible prey. However, this analogy is inaccurate, as the circle was simply to help its captain sleep. Meta knight was known as the sword that protected dream land, not the mentally fragile borb that tried to take over the world when he got less than eight hours of rest. However the second is one more accurately describes him. But the state of unconsciousness that the masked swordsman was in was not peaceful. He was having nightmares, and bad ones at that. He kept dreaming of these four warriors leaning over him, one distinctly feminine, one robotic, one quite young (11ish) and masculine, and the last seeming androgynous. They were all wearing familiar masks too, but the bodies were much too anthropomorphic to be them... right? Who were they, and why were the crowding around him? And then came the scary part. Dark orbs encased them all and they were obviously in agony. Someone walked up to him, he seemed like Magolor when he had the master crown. But no, this wasn’t him, the colour scheme was dark blue and purple instead of red and purple, and he seemed somehow older? He almost remind him of nightmare, in a way. The figure then encased him in an orb, but before the psychosomatic agony made him wake up, he saw a familiar silhouette slice a headpiece from the being.

And then he woke up.

“Sir! SIR!” Sailor Dee yelled as he ran into the room. “We’ve detected a familiar energy signal from the jungle, Four actually.”

“What? Who is it?” The captain wondered aloud, contemplating who would go into the jungle this early.

“Well it’s kind of, um...”

“Who. Is. It?”

“It’s, well, you sir. Four versions of you. One has some interplanetary vibes, one reeks of Jambastion power, one seems to be dark you and the last seems to have a lot of Haltmann tech.”

“Holy...”

This can’t be a coincidence, Meta thought.

“Set a course for wherever they are, full throttle. I think I know what might be happening, maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DementedSeal: should we do long chapters or short chapters?  
> EclipseExists: yes  
> DementedSeal: to which  
> EclipseExists: bOTH  
> DementedSeal: good idea lets do neither.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work. Slightly inspired by dreams I had and the fic "Marx attempts to ruin a group chat"


End file.
